


Hit that 1

by vvishop



Series: hit that [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, babysitter Fili, crazy Kili
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	Hit that 1

필리가 아는 킬리의 표정은 세 개였다. 활짝 웃거나 무언가에 몰입해서 무표정하거나 실실 미소짓는 얼굴. 어떤 것도 아닌 킬리의 얼굴이 길 건너에 있었다. 영화같지 않지만 좀 더 실체감있는 소리도 들렸다. 사람이 사람치는 소리.

“야.”

“내가.”

“이 근처에서.”

“약 팔지 말라고.”

“말을 했어. 안했어. 씨발아.”

“총을 들고.”

“다니면.”

“니가 존나.”

“안전할거 같디?”

한마디에 한대씩. 한쪽 입꼬리만 올린 킬리는 주머니에 손을 넣고 쓰러진 누군가를 패고 있었다. 으윽 윽 신음만 들렸다. 앞의 차 트렁크에 가려서 보이진 않았지만. 킬리의 다리가 길게 걷어찰 듯이 휙 뒤로 빠지는 것을 본 필리는 다급하게 킬리를 불렀다.

“킬리! 킬리! 너 뭐해.”

소리의 근원을 찾아 킬리의 고개가 반짝 들렸다. 킬리의 무릎이 들렸다가 아래로 콱 내려가는 모습이 보였다. 킬리는 환하게 웃었다. 필리가 익히 아는 표정. 양쪽을 번갈아 살피며 길을 건너려 하자 제 머리를 쓸어넘긴 킬리가 손바닥을 들어보였다.

“형. 내가 갈게. 거기 있어.”

킬리는 몸을 잠시 숙이더니 주머니에 무언가를 집어넣었다. 긴 다리로 잽싸게 차도를 건넌 킬리는 와락 필리를 안았다. 볼에 킬리의 입술이 슬쩍 닿았다. 돋아난 수염이 까끌거렸다. 필리는 킬리가 건너온 아스팔트 위의 검붉은 발자국을 보고 있었다. 무슨 일이냐고 물어보고 싶지 않았다. 다만 킬리의 주머니 한쪽이 불룩한 것이 신경 쓰였을 뿐.

“형. 여긴 무슨 일이야? 배고파? 나랑 밥 먹자.”

여전히도 해맑았다. 필리는 킬리가 어떤 차 헤드라이트를 박살낸 일로 변호사 발린을 만나고 오는 길이었다. 헤드라이트만 박살냈으면 괜찮은데 가로등에 달린 CCTV까지 부숴놨다. 착잡했던 마음이 킬리 미소에 스르르 풀어지고 있었다. 킬리가 필리의 볼을 만졌다.

“배 안고파? 형. 필리. 필리.”

눈앞에서 손가락이 딱딱 튕겨졌다. 너머에 킬리의 곱슬거리는 머리카락이 보였다. 반들반들한 눈동자가 필리에게 다가왔다. 필리는 고개를 절레절레 저었다.

“미안. 지금 정신이 없어서. 저녁에 집에 와. 같이 먹자.”

필리에게 전화가 왔다. 발린이었다. 전화를 받으며 킬리를 보았다. 킬리가 씨이익 웃었다.

“응. 갈게.”

오지 않겠지.

“저녁때 보자.”

그래도. 올지도 모르니까.

“응. 형. 잘 가.”

킬리는 손을 흔들며 뒤로 걷다가 멀어졌다. 필리는 발린과 통화를 하며 안주머니에서 약통을 꺼냈다. 필리 역시 두린의 피였다. 킬리와 좀 다를 뿐으로. 킬리의 주머니에서 꺼낸 약통은 티비쇼에서 많이 보던 약명이 적혀있었다. 핸드폰을 어깨에 끼워 통화하며 손수건으로 약통을 닦은 필리는 뚜껑을 열어 알약들을 하수도에 쏟아버렸다. 양갈래로 머리를 묶은 여자아이가 필리를 보고 있었다. 필리는 어렵사리 미소지어주었다. 발린은 조근조근 필요한 이야기를 하고 있었다. 필리는 볼을 손으로 문지르며 계속 길을 걸었다. 툭 빈 약병은 길가 쓰레기통에 들어갔다.


End file.
